Battles, Caves, and Confessions
by Marz
Summary: A/L shounen ai warning! This is my version of how Aragorn and Legolas met and how they got together. Will become a series!


****

A/N: Hi all! This is my first ever LOTR fic so please please be nice. I'm going to be turning this into a series-type thing, so this is the first one. Okay, this is an A/L shounen ai fic, so be warned!! You don't like, you don't read. Simple, right? Right. Now comes the part where I beg you to review! If you don't review, then I won't continue posting the fics. Easy as that. I would like to thank AJ Matthews for inspiration. He is an awesome writer whom I love. I would not have written this without his own stories. So, thank you very very much, AJ!! I hope you don't mind that I used some of your ideas for this. If you read this, AJ, please let me know what you think. Thank you!! Oh, and for future reference, in my stories Elves don't sleep with their eyes open. That's just way too creepy in my opinion. Anyhoo, that's it for now. Enjoy! ^-^

****

Disclaimer: This is painfully obvious. I own nothing! 

****

Battles, Caves, and Confessions

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, sat in his room pondering the events as of late. ~I wonder what caused the Orcs to attack,~ he thought to himself. ~We have done nothing to anger them, yet they keep attacking. I do not understand. Unless...~ He trailed off, thinking of one possibility that had not yet crossed his mind. ~That must be it! The scouting party must have trespassed on their land!~ A sudden thought stuck him. ~Father...he is out with the scouting party! If he should get harmed because of my ignorance I shall never forgive myself.~

Standing quickly, pausing only to gather his bow and arrows and swords, Legolas jumped out onto his balcony, making his way to the ground. Once he reached the soft brown earth, he ran to the stables as fast as his Elven feet could carry him.

Upon hearing his rider's whistle, Elrok sped toward him. Elrok barely paused while Legolas leaped gracefully onto his back. Sensing his urgency, Elrok gave Legolas all he had for speed.

'Find my father,' Legolas whispered in Elvish. 

With Elrok's speed and Legolas' keen hearing and eyesight, they quickly found his father's scouting party.

'Father!' Legolas cried.

Thranduil turned at his son's cry. 'Legolas?'

'Father, please come home with me.' He addressed the others. 'All of you. There is great danger here. I have reason to believe this is Orc territory. Please, we all must return home,' Legolas pleaded, keeping an eye on the surroundings.

'This must be serious to upset you so, Legolas. Very well, we shall return. Come!'

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, glad that his father was in a reasonable mood. 'Thank you, Father.'

'You comfort me with your concern, my son. I thank you.'

Legolas smiled and urged Elrok into a fast walk to keep up with his father. He turned to say something when he felt a sudden pain stab through his left shoulder. He gave a cry as he was thrown backwards off Elrok.

'Legolas!' Thranduil cried as he watched his son fall. Immediately he moved his horse in front of Legolas.

Legolas looked up through tear-clouded eyes at his father and saw something move behind him. 'Father, look out!'

With lightning reflexes, even for an Elf, Legolas notched his bow and released the arrow with deadly accuracy.

Thranduil turned to see and Orc behind him with an arrow protruding from its throat fall dead. He turned to look at his son in wonder to see him do that same to the other Orc archers. Each arrow found its mark, killing an Orc. Thranduil's wonder turned to awe.

'Your Majesty!' shouted a voice, brining him out of his thoughts. He turned and quickly drew his sword, impaling the Orc that jumped on top of him. Kicking the now dead Orc off of himself, he went to help Legolas.

Legolas paused for a moment to see his father get thrown from his horse. In that moment an Orc took advantage of his distraction, bringing his fist down on top of the Elf's head. Legolas was knocked to the ground, dazed. He could feel the blood oozing from his wound, making him light-headed.

A sudden battle cry shook him from his thoughts as he watched his father charge toward him, sword raised. Legolas ducked as Thranduil swung his sword over Legolas' head, severing an Orc's head from its body.

Then, Legolas watched in horror as another unseen Orc charged at his father and he realized he couldn't move out of the way in time. As quickly as he could manage, Legolas wrapped his arms around his father's legs and pulled him to the ground.

As he felt himself fall, Thranduil's face registered surprise. Surprise quickly turned to pain as the Orc's sword found its target. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground.

Legolas paled as he saw the sword enter his father's right side. As revenge he killed that Orc with his last arrow. There was a moment of pause in the fighting which Legolas took to mourn his father.

'_Father!'_

Somewhere not too far away a lone Ranger froze when her heard Legolas' mournful cry.

'Legolas!' he whispered. Then he set off at a run to where the battle was taking place.

Legolas stood between his father and about ten Orcs. He swore at them in Elvish, daring them to attack. Then they did.

All the Orcs charged Legolas at once and he knew he would not last long. Legolas used all the agility and skill he possessed to defend himself and his father. The rest of the scouting party had already been killed.

Suddenly Legolas found himself on the ground on his knees. An Orc stood at each of his sides, poised to attack.

Just then another battle cry sounded and something came crashing through the trees. Legolas used this distraction to his advantage and thrust his sword into the Orc on his left and kicked the one on his right. He jumped up, swaying at bit, and killed the last two Orcs.

As the adrenaline wore off, Legolas started to sink toward the ground. He closed his eyes, bracing himself of the impact. But instead of the ground, he felt strong arms encircle him, holding him steady. He opened his eyes to see a very concerned Ranger looking down at him.

Legolas smiled. 'Aragorn.'

'Legolas, you are hurt!'

'I am fine. My father, Aragorn, help him, please. I fear I cannot...'

'I shall do all I can for him, Legolas,' Aragorn assured him, easing him to the ground.

'Thank you, Aragorn.'

Aragorn kneeled down to examine the King of Mirkwood. After a moment he breathed a sigh of relief. 'You are fortunate, King Thranduil, for it is not a life-threatening wound. I will poultice the wound before we make back for Mirkwood.' Aragorn went over to where he dropped his pack and brought out some herbs and a bandage.

While Aragorn did that Legolas made his way over to his father. 'I am very sorry, Father,' he said, speaking to him in Elvish.

The King managed to lift his head to meet his gaze. 'For what, my son?'

'For my ignorance. If I had figured out sooner that this became Orc territory, then this could have been avoided,' Legolas told him sadly.

'Legolas, it was you who warned us of the danger. We all owe you our lives.'

Legolas shook his head. 'There is only you, Aragorn, and myself, Father. The others were killed. And you are wounded, luckily not mortally.'

Thranduil caught his tone. 'Legolas, that was not your fault, either.'

'You were defending me!'

'Legolas, the King is right,' Aragorn said, joining the conversation; in Elvish, much to the others' surprise.

'I knew naught that you spoke Elvish, Aragorn,' Legolas said.

'I do. Legolas my friend, it is because of you that your father lives. Because you pulled him out of the way the sword missed its original mark, which surely would have killed him. So do not blame yourself. And do not look at me like that; the marks on the ground clearly spell out what happened. I am a Ranger, not a magic-worker.'

With those words Aragorn poulticed the wound on the King and prepared to work on Legolas.

'How did this happen, Legolas?' Aragorn asked, looking at the arrow that still was embedded in the Elf's shoulder. 'I thought you would have been able to sense something like that.' The mocking one tried to cover up the concern in Aragorn's heart. ~He must have been distracted or something...~ Aragorn thought worriedly. ~I hate seeing him like this—to see him in pain. Such a beautiful face should not be marred by pain.~ He mentally shook himself.

'I am not sure myself, Aragorn. It just...happened.'

'Legolas, you fought well for someone with such an injury. I am proud of you.'

Legolas blushed at the compliment. 'Thank you, Father.'

Once again Aragorn caught himself thinking about Legolas as he talked with his father.

'Legolas, I have to push this all the way through, all right?' Aragorn asked, indicating the arrow. 'It will cause a lot of pain, but I cannot help it.'

Legolas nodded, bracing himself. 'Do it, Aragorn. I trust you.'

Aragorn smiled at him and put one hand on Legolas shoulder and one on the end of the arrow. 'Ready?'

Legolas nodded.

'One...two...three!' On "three" Aragorn pushed the arrow all the way through Legolas' shoulder. It came out clean, much to Aragorn's satisfaction.

Legolas hardly cried out as Aragorn pushed the arrow through, much to his credit. When the arrow went through, Legolas slumped over, leaning into Aragorn, breathing hard.

Aragorn supported Legolas while he composed himself. 'Are you all right, Legolas?'

Legolas nodded. 'Yes, thank you.' He closed his eyes while Aragorn wrapped his wound. 'For everything.'

'Thank me not, Legolas, for I am always glad to help a friend. And his father,' he added.

'I must also thank you...Aragorn? It is quite strange for a Man to befriend an Elf, though it is not unwelcome. Could you tell me as we travel how you came to befriend my son?'

'Of course. I don't suppose either of you still have your horses?'

Thranduil shook his head.

In response Legolas let out a shrill whistle. 'We shall see if he waited for me.'

As if on cue Elrok came running into the little clearing. He immediately made his way to his master, gently nuzzling Legolas' hair.

Legolas smiled at his open affection. 'I shall be all right, Elrok. But I must ask you to bear another rider. I need you to carry my father, for he is more wounded than I. Will you allow it?'

Elrok nodded, nuzzling him again.

'Thank you, my friend.'

Aragorn helped Thranduil to stand and mount Elrok. 'You are a most magnificent horse, Elrok,' the King said.

'He says thank you,' Legolas told him.

'Legolas, are you sure you can walk?' Aragorn questioned.

'I shall be fine, I assure you. Just give me a hand up.' 

Aragorn gently pulled Legolas to his feet and held him steady as he swayed. He put Legolas' good arm over his shoulder.

'Legolas, Elrok will follow us?'

'Yes. I do not believe he will leave me again. Especially if I do not wish him to, which I don't.'

'Shall we be off, then?' the King asked.

Aragorn nodded and started walking slowly with Legolas leading on him slightly. He couldn't help but think that he liked the closeness of the Elf. ~What am I thinking? But...how can I not? He is perfection! That long blond hair, those green eyes...~ He mentally shook himself again. ~I guess I started thinking like this when we first met. I could never tell him. He'd turn me away with disgust. Then I wouldn't even have his friendship. I could not live with that. I shall just have to keep it to myself.~

'Actually, it was not unlike our meeting today, Elven King,' Aragorn said. 'Legolas, stop me if I am mistaken. I came to his aid during a battle.' ~Like I could forget or first meeting.~ Aragorn thought.

'Yes. I was on my way to Rivendell after a journey and I was caught off-guard by a band of Man thieves. I was greatly outnumbered. And wounded,' Legolas added reluctantly.

Aragorn nodded. 'I remember.'

Legolas took a deep breath. 'I was very fortunate that it was Aragorn who came to my rescue for I was badly wounded and losing the battle. When we had defeated the Men Aragorn brought me to a cave. Of his treatment I remember little, for my fever was high.'

Aragorn took up the tale, unconsciously tightening his hold on Legolas. 'I brought him back to a cave that I had used as a shelter on previous journeys. I tended to his wounds as best I could and managed to bring his fever down after three days.'

'Three days?' Legolas questioned.

'Yes, my friend. You were out for three days.'

'Then my memory must be mistaken, for I only remember two.'

'You were quite delirious, Legolas, and did not wake until the second day of treatment,' Aragorn explained.

Legolas simply nodded and silently pondered this new information.

'That is really all there is to tell, King Thranduil.'

The King bowed slightly. 'I thank you deeply for helping my son. Twice now! I am in your debt.'

'Please, Sir, you owe me nothing. It was an honor...and a pleasure to help him.'

Legolas looked up at him and smiled, forcing the redness from his face. ~Did that mean what I think it meant?~ he asked himself. ~I hope so...at least, I think I do. Every time he looks at me with those intense blue eyes...~ This thoughts trailed off.

The Elf was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he grew oblivious to his surroundings and stumbled. He would have fallen if Aragorn had not caught him. He looked up into the concerned face of Aragorn. Legolas had to fight the urge to touch his face while Aragorn fought the urge to brush the hair out of Legolas' eyes.

Once the King saw the look on their faces he had to hide laughter. ~I know that look...but I doubt that they do. I thought I saw that look earlier. I guess I was right. I shall just have to see where this leads.~

'Are you all right, Legolas?' Aragorn asked, looking him over.

Legolas blushed. 'Yes, I am fine, Aragorn. Thank you.'

'Anything for you,' he almost said. But he settled for a quick smile and a nod. ~Is he blushing?~

Legolas both cursed and blessed his clumsiness. Because he stumbled he had allowed his weakness to show. But it also gave him an excuse to be closer to Aragorn. After some debating the blessing won.

The small group walked for almost a mile in companionable silence until they came to a hill with a stream separating the hill from them.

'Can you cross, Legolas?' Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked at him indignantly, which Aragorn found adorable. 'My shoulder was wounded, Aragorn, not my leg.'

'Was?'

'Almost. It is almost healed. I do believe I can make it across the stream. If you must worry about someone worry about my father.'

'Do not worry about me, Legolas. I am riding Elrok. I shall be fine until we reach Mirkwood.'

Suddenly Legolas tensed and looked about frantically.

'What is it, Legolas?' Aragorn asked.

'We are not alone. The company is not friendly, I fear. Aragorn, did you salvage any of my arrows?'

'Only seven, I am afraid.' Aragorn gave Legolas what he requested.

'Thank you. Elrok, listen to me,' Legolas spoke softly in Elvish. 'Take Father back to Mirkwood. Do not stop until you reach the gates!'

Elrok whinnied and took off like a shot before anyone could protest.

Legolas whispered and Elvish protection spell. 'Be safe, Father.'

Aragorn looked at him with sympathy, respect, and...love? Legolas thought that was what he saw, but before he could double check they were attacked.

In one fluid motion the Elven Prince was able to take down two Orcs, followed by two more until his arrows were gone. By that time seven Orcs were dead by Legolas' bow and three by Aragorn's sword.

'Legolas?' Aragorn called as he slashed another Orc across the chest, killing it.

'Do not worry about me, Aragorn! Let us finish this!'

Aragorn just killed another Orc in response.

Aragorn and Legolas were flawless in their technique. It was like a dance more than a battle. Their swords always found their mark with deadly accuracy and the fierce battle was soon over.

'Legolas, follow me!' Aragorn called. Legolas followed him to a nearby cave. 'We can rest here without being seen.'

Much to Aragorn's surprise Legolas agreed and sat on a nearby rock.

'Legolas? Are you hurt?'

'Nay. I am weary, that is all.'

'I do not believe you, my friend, but I will ask no more. When shall we continue to Mirkwood?'

'It does not matter to me. Just let me get a moment's rest.'

Aragorn looked at the sky. 'Already it grows dark. We shall rest here tonight and continue in the morning.' When Legolas did not respond Aragorn turned back to look at him.

Legolas not faced away from him with his head in his hands.

~Is he crying?~ 'Legolas?' Aragorn approached the Elf and knelt down in front of him. 'Legolas, what troubles you?'

Legolas looked up at him as Aragorn lifted his head. 'My ignorance has almost gotten you killed twice! And my father...'

'Legolas, your father is fine. He is most likely in Mirkwood right now seeing a Healer.'

'He should never have had to go to a Healer, Aragorn. And the scouting party...all dead. All of them! Because their Prince could not figure out why the Ors kept attacking at this spot.' Bitter tears rolled down his face as he talked.

'Legolas, Elves are not infallible! They can—and do!—make mistakes, just as Men and Dwarves do. Neither your father nor I blame you. Even if I had not come to your aid during battle the Orcs would have found me eventually and attacked. Please, my friend, do not place the blame somewhere it does not belong—on your shoulders,' Aragorn pleaded, his heart breaking with every tear the Elf spilled.

Legolas put his head in his hands and wept and Aragorn could take it no longer. Gently Aragorn eased the Elf down to where he could lean against the rock. He encircled Legolas with a warm embrace as Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's chest.

Aragorn held him while he wept, stroking his golden hair. When Legolas' tears stopped he looked when to find him asleep in his arms. ~He is so beautiful. It breaks my heart to see him in such pain.~

'Sleep now, Legolas,' Aragorn whispered. 'I shall keep watch over you.'

Aragorn tried to put Legolas down but he made a sound of protest when he left the warmth of the embrace. So Aragorn gave up and let him rest where he was.

Legolas woke to a feeling of warmth and security like none he had ever felt. He looked up and was surprised to see he was in Aragorn's arms. ~I fell asleep in his arms? Last night...I remember.~ He looked at the now sleeping Aragorn and smiled. ~I feel so safe...this is where I belong. I belong to you, Aragorn, though you may never know. I wish not to tell you, for I fear I may ruin our friendship. And I could not bear that.~ On an impulse he leaned over and kissed Aragorn on the cheek.

'Thank you, Aragorn. I...I love you.'

Aragorn awoke as soon as he felt the Elf in his arms stir and awaken. Then after a moment he felt his heart soar as Legolas kissed him.

He heard, 'Thank you, Aragorn. I...I love you,' and his heart almost stopped.

~Legolas...If only I had known sooner...~

Aragorn opened his eyes as Legolas started to get up. 'Legolas?'

He whipped his head around. 'Aragorn! I knew naught that you were awake. I hope I didn't wake you.'

Aragorn just smiled and shook his head. 'You did not wake me, Legolas, fear not.'

'Thank you, Aragorn, for last night,' Legolas said, turning his back on him.

Aragorn approached him slowly. 'Legolas?' he ventured slowly. 'Did you mean what you said?'

Legolas turned confused eyes toward him. 'When?'

'Moments ago.'

Legolas' eyes grew wide. 'You...I...I thought...' he stammered. Under any other circumstances Aragorn would have found this highly amusing. Finally Legolas lowered his eyes. 'Yes.'

Aragorn lifted his head to meet his eyes. Legolas feared what he would see there. Rejection, disgust, hatred...but none of those emotions he saw. Instead he saw...love? He was confused. ~Certainly he must be mocking me...~

'How long?' Aragorn asked.

'Since you healed me during our first meeting. I am sorry, Aragorn, I will leave now.' Legolas turned to leave with tears in his eyes.

'Legolas! Please stay!' Aragorn stopped him with a hand on his arm, turning him around. A tear escaped and rolled down Legolas' face. Aragorn wiped it away and embraced him. 'Do not cry, my sweet, Legolas! For your love is not unrequited.'

Legolas stepped back and looked at him. 'Do you jest, Aragorn?'

Aragorn put a hand to his face. 'No, Legolas, I do not jest about love.'

Legolas threw his arms around Aragorn's neck and held him tightly. 'Oh, Aragorn! I am so glad you heard me!'

'As am I, Legolas. As am I. I love you.'

Legolas pulled back to look at him. 'And I you.'

Shyly, Legolas went to kiss him but Aragorn beat him to it. After a moment the kiss deepened and passion engulfed them. They parted to come up for air, both slightly flushed.

Reluctantly Legolas' mind went back to business. 'We should probably head back to Mirkwood. My father must be there by now.' The worry and apprehension returned to his eyes.

Aragorn embraced him once more. 'Calm yourself, Legolas, for you can be of no help to him of you lose control. I am certain that he is resting in his bed as we speak.' Aragorn felt Legolas relax in his arms.

'What is it about you, Aragorn, that I always calm when I am in your arms?'

Aragorn smiled. 'Maybe for the same reason I always calm in yours,' he returned.

Legolas chuckled lightly against him. 'Maybe.' He sighed and pulled away. Let us go, Aragorn. We shall make good time today if we are not attacked.'

'Yes. I suppose your father will be glad to see you home safely.'

'And you.'

'Maybe. But I will not be counting on it. You are his son, not me. But let us go, nonetheless.'

Aragorn and Legolas gathered what little things they had brought and left. Other than one skirmish with a few Orcs their journey was uneventful and they made it to the Palace before nightfall. 

'Announcing Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!' the guard called.

Legolas winced. He didn't like it when they called him that sometimes... Aragorn seemed amused at his reaction.

'Legolas!'

He and Aragorn turned to see King Thranduil coming toward them.

'Father! I am glad to see you made it back safely.'

'As am I. Are you both unharmed? Your shoulder, Legolas?'

At the mention of Legolas' wound Aragorn winced, hating himself for forgetting. ~The battle! Was he wounded while he was fighting? If he was and he reopened the wound I shall never forgive myself.~

But his fears were quelled when Legolas replied, 'I am fine, Father. We are both quite unharmed. My shoulder is healed, thanks to my Elven blood.' He stifled a yawn. 'May we continue this conversation at another time? For I feel as I may fall asleep on my feet.'

'Of course. You will show Aragorn to his room?'

'Yes, Father. I shall see you in the morning.' With that Legolas led Aragorn out of the room.

'Are you taking me to my room?' Aragorn asked.

Legolas merely nodded.

Concerned by his silence, Aragorn put his hand on his arm to halt him. 'Are you all right, Legolas?'

Legolas smiled at his concern and kissed him lightly. 'Only weary, Aragorn. Nothing to be concerned about.'

'That is a relief. You were not so weary while we traveled.'

'I was among nature,' he explained. 'I was not caught in between walls. You cannot lock up an Elf, Aragorn, for they will suffocate and die.'

Aragorn was taken aback by this. He had always guessed such was true, but to actually hear it from an Elf was...disconcerting. Especially from his Elf!

Legolas looked back at him and laughed. 'You knew it was true long ago, Aragorn. Do not look at me so now.'

Aragorn cleared his throat and changed the subject. 'Uh...So, where's this room you're taking me to?'

'We are here.' Legolas stopped in front of a large wooden door. 'It is not fancy, but it will do,' he said before stepping in.

Aragorn looked around in wonder. ~Not fancy? This is a beautiful room! Simple furniture with simple colors, yes, but still beautiful.~

The colors of the room were mostly earth colors—various shades of green, blue, and brown, with bits of gold. Across the room from the door there was a window with a large bed on the adjacent wall. Next to the wall across from the bed was a chair and a desk. To the left of the bed there was a forest green plush chair that Legolas sank into while Aragorn looked around.

Aragorn sat on the bed. 'Is this your room, Legolas?'

Legolas nodded wearily. 'When I do not wish to be reminded that I am a Prince of Mirkwood, yes.'

'Are you sure there is nothing wrong, Legolas?'

He couldn't help but smile. 'I am sure, Aragorn.'

'Come sit on the bed with me.'

'I fear I shall fall asleep if I do.'

'We both need rest, Legolas. We may rest at ease tonight. Won't you let me hold you while you sleep?'

'You win, Aragorn.' Legolas slowly stood and laid down on the bed next to Aragorn. He laid his head on Aragorn's chest and closed his eyes. 'I love you, Aragorn.'

'And I you, Legolas. Sleep now.' He gently kissed the top of his golden hair and within moments Legolas was asleep.

'Must you leave, Aragorn?' 

Aragorn put a hand to Legolas' face. 'I'm sorry, love. But I must go. Gandalf's letter said he needed my help. And with your father away your people will need you here.'

'I know, Aragorn. But I shall miss you so.'

'And I you. Remember you are mine.'

'And you are mine. I will always remember. I shall await your return. Return safely, love.'

'Be safe, Legolas.' Aragorn embraced him tightly, almost afraid to let to. He buried his head in the crook of Legolas' neck, breathing in his scent.

Legolas held him tightly, knowing he had to be strong or else Aragorn might not leave, which Legolas knew he had to do. He'd been a Ranger for too long to be locked up in a Palace. He had to get out and do something. And Legolas had been feeling the same way, but his people needed him here while his father was away.

'We will see each other soon, Aragorn.' Suddenly remembering something, Legolas reached into his pocket and brought out a necklace. 'Here, Aragorn. I made this for you, for I knew you would be leaving soon. It is made with a protection spell to protect you should you engage in battle. Please take it.' 

Aragorn took the silver chain and marveled at its beauty. He wondered how Legolas made a single chain into such a magnificent necklace. He was so mesmorized by the way it sparkled in the sunlight that he didn't notice Legolas was speaking.

'Aragorn?'

'What? Oh, sorry, Legolas. What did you say?'

Legolas smiled, pleased he like the gift. 'I was saying that no matter what happens the necklace shall not break or come off unless you take it off willingly.'

'Which I will not do. Thank you, Legolas. This is the most beautiful Elven piece of jewelry that I have every laid eyes on. I shall treasure it with all my heart.'

Legolas beamed. 'Thank you.'

Aragorn put it on and sighed. 'And with this I must go. I love you, Legolas. Never forget that.'

'I shant, as long as you always remember that I love you.'

'I will,' Aragorn promised. Then he kissed Legolas one last time before mounting his horse. After a moment he turned his mount and galloped out of Mirkwood.

'Come back to me safely, love. I'll be waiting.'

With that Legolas turned and walked back inside, already counting down the hours until his love would return to him.

~Owari~


End file.
